


“Oh don´t talk of love”

by Kogaxe



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, marvel now, spideypool - Fandom, superior spiderman
Genre: Angst, Birthday Gift for Christy, Break Up, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Spoilers for superior spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogaxe/pseuds/Kogaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once I was attracted to death itself so loving a ghost shouldn´t be a problem..."</p><p>Peter and Wade look for each other in a rebooted world they barely understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday gift for the super special awesome [Christy](http://christyleighstewart.tumblr.com/). It´s not finished but I´ll try to update as soon as possible.  
> Btw this will have some spoilers for the Superior Spider-Man storyline.

“How it happened and how I got here don´t really matter anymore, so many things happening at the same time can´t be healthy for anyone, not even for me”

A starry night in Manhattan, a city the merc with a mouth had been trying to reach for days, a calm one, maybe a little too pacific now. 

“First my body is cured, I have to leave the city, the country, hell I would have left the planet if I´d had the chance, just to stay in this business…maybe I was also trying to protect someone… but it doesn´t matter”

It was the first time he could really thought to himself and even though it felt lonely it was also quite refreshing, the air slightly caressed his skin underneath the fabric of the suit and mask as he jumped from one building to another, it was a tiring task but definitely the best one to have a better view of the city.

“And the next thing I know is I´m normal again…well normal at least for my standards: healing factor fucking up with my incurable disease, what a great insurance!”

At some point Deadpool stopped in the middle of a rooftop and took a pair of binoculars out of one of his many pockets, he saw a bunch of school girls in group giggling and going from shop to shop, a drunk man minding his own business, a couple discussing in a park and then reconciling, lots of bars in the middle of the happy hour, but not a single crime, fight, robbery or signs of him.  
“I don´t get it, what am I doing wrong? Maybe I should make myself more visible, a wig and high heels might work” said he aloud still observing the streets, the inner voices, or boxes, weren´t there anymore but he kept talking to himself. “Or lingerie, it works for girls so why-“

“Hey freak shut the fuck up we´re trying to sleep here!” an annoyed scream could be heard from behind his spot, probably an angry neighbor. 

“He´s right I need to…”

He inhaled as much air as he could and put his hands around his mouth.

“PETEEEEEER!!!!!” he screamed the loudest he could waking the entire building up, almost every flat turned on the light, making their dogs bark, a few car alarms went crazy …and still he wasn´t anywhere in sight. Defeated he sat on the edge and rested his chin on his hands. 

“I´m not sure if I like this reboot thing or this Marvel Now stuff” he sighed “While I was away I received a letter from you telling me we couldn´t see each other ever again, you stopped answering my phone calls, texts messages… everything, damn it! Where the hell are you Spidey?!”

And then an idea hit him like a brick in the nape. 

“Of course! He´s Spiderman!” 

He descended the fire stairs so quickly he fell down in the middle but managed to get up as fast to run straight to the street.  
He took one of his handguns out, pointed it directly to the sky and prepared to shout from the top of his lungs.

“ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS WE-“ just as he was about to start shooting he was covered in a web prison and forced to fall to the floor, a group of small spider-like devices appeared floating around him followed by a familiar figure. The web crawler showed up just in time.

“Since you´re the new kid and you didn´t really do anything I´ll leave you here waiting for the cops but next time I won´t-“ he couldn´t finish, somehow Deadpool had freed his arms by himself, letting his lower body still trapped, and was now hugging his legs tightly.

“Spidey! Baby boy! C´mere you adorable cutie I missed you so much!”

Spiderman backed up as soon as he snapped out of his confusion staring down at the crazy merc and with a defensive position.

“Accessing memories” thought Spiderman, or Dr. Otto Octavius in Spiderman´s body to be precise, looking for a record of this weird masked man, revising every corner of Peter´s memories. “This cannot be, is this lunatic really an acquaintance of Parker? I can´t find any mention or trace of him not even in my own memories, not a single name, a face, nothing.”

“Spidey? What up?” questioned he finishing untying himself “I like the new look it suits you, let´s go to your place and-“  
A small crowd of curious people started gathering around them making the imposter feel nervous and afraid of being caught, everything was just going according to the plan until now.

“Are you so happy to see me that you´ve gone speechless?” 

Deadpool tried touching him but he just backed again rejecting the contact and immediately shot a web towards the nearer building, getting away from there.

“So far into this, not gonna let a lunatic ruin it all” thought as he was swinging in the air “perhaps he´s just that, an insane imbecile who got out of a mental institution or prison, better forget about him for tonight and just- AGHH!” He lost control in the air, suffering from an intense pain in the head, hit a window and landed on the rooftop of a small building. Worried that he might have broken a limb he performed a quick self scan.

“Apparently fine for now, It´ll be better to return to the lab and run some tests… what was that?”

The masked fake hero got up carefully and changed his original route finishing work earlier that night. A separate part of his consciousness made itself present but invisible to Otto. 

“That took lots of effort and probably hurt my body but...”a faint ghostly voice echoed somewhere, a part of Peter Parker´s consciousness that managed to keep itself alive “I won´t let you hurt Wade or even touch him” threatened the ghost even though he knew his imposter couldn´t listen to him.  
To keep him safe Peter hid all Deadpool memories, every trace and piece of Wade inside his mind had to be hidden at least for now and until he knew what Otto was capable of, as far as he was concerned the Doctor could easily find a way to take away Wade´s healing factor and…he didn´t even want to think about it not after seeing the Vulture being electrocuted.

Wade was simply his weakest spot and Otto didn´t have any attachment to him, unlike MJ or aunt May, if he found out Peter was still there and knew about Deadpool… no, he was just not gonna think about it anymore.


	2. Goodbye for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes control over his own body and breaks up with Wade, it´s all over...or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be using a not so known Spider-Man villain that just made an appearance in Superior Spiderman #4, for those who are not following it here´s an image of how he looks  
> http://blogdesuperheroes.es/wp-content/plugins/BdSGallery/BdSGaleria/14244.jpg  
> And a bit of his backstory:  
> "Massacre, a mass murderer whose life the amazing spider-man once saved, broke out of an insane asylum, and soon after shot up a fast food restaurant, killing almost all inside."  
> Don´t worry he´ll just appear in this chapter and for plot development.

Probably the Parker kiddo was already sick, maybe it was some secondary effect for his mind adapting this new younger and stronger body, whatever it was Otto wasn´t able to tell without performing a further analysis, the pain he was suffering  was like the one from an intense migraine combined with tachycardia, foggy vision and weakness in general.

Just a few more blocks from reaching the lab his body collapsed and fell to a dark alley crashing into a bunch of trash cans and then getting covered in garbage.

“I should …just start getting used to this _bad_ luck issue” said Otto weakly removing all kinds of empty wrappings and shells, plastic bottles, cigarettes butts and many other things he, thankfully, couldn´t see.

“Not so fast web-head” said a deep yet bland voice, apparently there was something else he wasn´t able to see and the next thing he knew was that he had the cold barrel of a handgun pointing to his head.

“Marcus _Massacre_ Lyman” said Otto as if he was reading that name in a passport or driving license. “I´ve already sent you to an asylum, what makes you think I can´t do it again?” questioned he without looking at his attacker and still laying on a bunch of garbage.

Massacre, a mercenary with no empathy or emotions at all who had just escaped from prison killing dozens in doing so just wanted to get rid of this man who not only dared to sent him to that hole but also claimed he had saved his life.

“One more word and I´ll pull the trigger” Spiderman sighed first wondering why his spider sense hadn´t tingled and then just wanting to know how further this psychopath wanted to go. “I could kill you right now but I won´t, I need you as a hostage, this city will pay millions just to get his hero back so I-“

“Huh good luck with that”

“I said no talking”

Just when Massacre was about to pull the trigger he was shot in the left shoulder surprising both men in the alleyway.

“And I say get your dirty hands off of him you dork” threatened Deadpool just a few feet from them pointing two machine guns to Massacre.

“Wade” the crazier mercenary greeted his _co-worker_ taking his own machine gun out and pointing it to Deadpool´s head.

“Marcus, nice haircut as always”

“You´re after the bug too? Too late he´s mine now”

“Can´t believe I´m saying this but, not in the mood tonight psycho, leave us alone and I might let you go and even autograph your super soaker, how about that? “

“I´m flattered, let me give you my own autograph first” The mass murderer then pulled the trigger of the gun he was pointing to Deadpool shooting him between the eyes and at the same time he pulled the one that was against Spiderman´s head, however he was nowhere in sight.

From behind both of them, in the shadows, appeared an injured Spiderman using the top of a bin as a shield and shooting lots of webs to imprison Massacre and a few more to cover his mouth too, once the killer was on the ground he approached him with difficulty, he probably had hurt his left leg when he fell, and managed to grab the machine gun from the floor to point it directly to his attacker´s head, just like he had done it with him.

“There´s no reasoning with the likes of you” Condemned Otto firmly grabbing the machine gun and putting a finger on the trigger.

Without the ability to talk all Massacre could do was give the web crawler a disbelieving stare, one that said _You would never ever do it_ , as he saw the determination in the other´s movements sweat drops began rolling down his face, fear was starting to flood his eyes but all Spiderman could see was dozens of deaths including the ones of defenseless children.

He had to be stopped.

Without adding anything else Spiderman pulled the trigger.

“NOOOO!” Screamed a deep voice, that was apparently trying to imitate the sound of one in slow motion, out of nowhere Deadpool jumped in front of Massacre receiving the bullet in the chest and falling to the ground again.

“He´s…alive?! But how?” Otto was more than surprised and confused, maybe a little terrified when Wade got up like nothing had happened.

“Just what the flying fuck are you doing?!” Screamed Deadpool frantically not believing what he´d seen, he put his hands on both Spiderman´s shoulder and shook him hysterically “You were going to finish him, like…finish finish!”

Otto thought about webbing him from toes to head but the migraine was starting to kick in again blurring his vision and weakening his limbs.

“I´m dealing with you later” whispered Otto getting away from Deadpool´s touch abruptly, he tried to point the gun towards Massacre but was stopped again.

“Seriously babe, what´s gotten into you? Is this some kind of alternate universe like that marvel zombies thing? Because this isn´t like y…”

“This is like me!” Shouted Otto slightly forgetting to remain in character, this weird masked man was just driving him crazy “It´s the new ME, better, superior, so much AGHHH! “ The migraine intensified to the point he felt weakened and almost fell to his knees, Wade got him before his body surrendered to the pain. The mass murderer took that chance to simply run away, still tied up, he managed to escape leaving them alone in that dark alleyway.

“That was…totally crazy, I just saved that asshole to …save you” he inspected every corner of the alleyway to confirm they were totally alone “Pete seriously what´s wrong? This is weird even for me” questioned still holding him in his arms.

“Wade…” whispered the young hero getting on his feet “What are you doing here?”

“What am I what what what?! Is it a riddle? Where the cameras at? ”

“This is not a game, stop acting like everything is” scolded the hero with a freezing tone of voice.

“Ok Pete I might be the crazy one in this relationship but, what the hell?”

The hero simply got away from the merc turning his back on him, silent and emotionless he was about to shot a web when a hand stopped him and forced to face his counterpart.

“What games huh Peter? I´m not playing anything here but it seems to me like you´re the one who is; first you send me tons of text messages telling how much you miss me while sounding like a horny school girl” With that, Spiderman moved away again abruptly pushing him but he continued “How much you need ME and want my arms around your waist while lying naked on the bed”

“That´s enough” he cut him and although the mask covered his face he appeared to be uneasy, almost suffering.

“And the next thing I know is a letter simply telling me to forget you and move on, and just when I´m about to come back? In what twisted dimension does it make any sense?”

“In this one Wade, look I wanted to make everything easier but you leave me with no choice”

“Are you going to hit me oh super spectacular amazing Spiderman? Just like in that issue where…”

“I´m so sick of you!” shouted Peter so loudly he even scared a couple of stray cats wandering around the place, for the first time in probably his whole life the merc with a mouth was speechless “Of this so called 4th wall breaking nonsense, of your stupid jokes, your annoying clinginess, don´t you know what _personal space_ means?!”

“I…thought you…liked it” whimpered Deadpool sounding like a reprimanded child.

Peter´s fists where shaking, he internally thanked all gods, nordic, cosmic, everyone, for the mask he was wearing.

“No, no I don´t…in fact… I hate having pancakes for breakfast every fucking morning” stated the hero, he rarely cursed or shouted which hurt the merc more than it appeared to be. “I hate…how…”he took a deep breath and looked for strength to say what he was thinking “I hate the way you look”

Wade was already feeling his heart beginning to crack but those last words did the trick and it just gave it up breaking into pieces.

“All those…” he swallowed and then continued “All those scars…repulse me”

Had it been another person, another time the merc would have simply blown the head of the one saying that specific thing, it had never hurt like that before, every single one of the avengers, the x-men, the fantastic four and even Galactus himself had told him how stupid or ugly he was, whether they really meant it or not didn´t matter, those words never managed to make him feel as lonely and broken as he was now.

“I hate you”

“You´re lying” Deadpool also thanked all the divinities above them for his mask.

Peter turned around and directed one arm towards the nearest building attempting to get away from there.

“I …feel something different! You´re lying, you were never good at lying Spidey!”

“There´s someone else!”

An aching coldness attacked the chest of the merc, it was going to leave a wound that wouldn´t heal as easy as the one of a shotgun, a legendary sword, adamantium claws or even the fist of the Hulk right in the face.

“MJ and I got back together, there are pictures of us in the Bugle, the web, TV everywhere just in case you don´t believe me”

As much as it hurt, enough was enough.

“Fine by me web-head, I never asked you to stay and I was getting bored anyways”

Neither of them said anything else, both left the alleyway like complete strangers

*

The lab felt colder, lonelier and looked a lot bigger, there was an invisible thick layer of sadness and melancholy covering it, the annoying almost perpetual silence was interrupted only by the constant typing on a laptop.

How long had it been since…that “incident”, Peter couldn´t tell, being a ghost surely affected his perception and taking control over his own body had been exhausting, all he could feel was that time seemed to have slowed down, but of course Otto hadn´t noticed the depression cloud that floated around the room, he was so focused trying to find out the cause of his recent blackouts.

“Give up already doc, what you´re looking for won´t appear in those tests of yours” grumbled Peter, annoyed after seeing Otto experimenting, testing, calculating and starting again for the past couple of hours. He just sighed giving up knowing it would last at least until morning.

“Wade…” Everything he´d told him flooded his mind, each word, second by second, all of it was so fresh he could almost listen to his own voice, fortunately for both they were wearing masks and neither were able to see the tears rolling down, otherwise Peter would have never been able to say what he had to. _It´s necessary_ , he kept telling to himself to gather strength; Otto would never play along with Wade and he would eventually find out about his…physical issue, leading to his possible permanent death. Now that Peter had seen the things Otto was capable of, he almost killed that man, yes a criminal but a human being after all, he couldn´t take any risks.

He had to convince himself it had been the best thing to do, that Wade would never leave if he asked him to…yeah it was the right thing to do, even when he couldn´t stop crying, he was a ghost incapable of feeling any physical pain but his chest sure hurt like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn´t update before, lots of work and studying but here it is! Oh and Christy I hope this is angsty enough for your taste :)


End file.
